murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza Faulkner
General * Age: 19 * School/Occupation: English Major, minoring in German and Biology. Works in the Writing Help Center at the college. She wants to be the editor in chief for a major publishing company, and maybe even write a book of her own someday. She has tons of ideas, but can never seem to get the first few chapters right... She is currently taking Intro. to Fiction Writing, German 4, British Literature, and Fencing. * Residence: Eliza lives with Lydia in Dinnaken Apartments by the stadium. * Importance of Character: Semi-main, side, pivotal, wherever you think Eliza will fit best! I’m very excited to see where you’ll take her in this story. * Relations with other characters: ** Ryan Dark-Shades: Has heard of him through Lydia, but they haven’t met yet. ** Zach Carter: Met him through Lydia. They get along fairly well, but every once in a while they butt heads because they deal with problems differently. ** Ixxum Velqend: Has met her through Lydia, but doesn’t know her very well. She feels neutral about Ix as of right now. ** Lydia Kirsch/Schuler: Roommates. They are very close and often argue, though their spats are rarely serious. Every once in a while, Lydia will annoy Eliza so much that it forces her into wolf-form. They are in the same German class. Has known her since middle school. ** Serah Chevalier: Met her though Lydia. ** Chisa Yang: In the same fencing class. They are fairly close and get along well. ** Fitzgerald Karst: Has played games online with him, but doesn’t know him too well. ** Jerome: Has met him in English class. Doesn’t know much about him, but they’ve talked about books once or twice. ** Dysley Alcott: Hasn’t met him, but Eliza has seen him around campus and thinks he looks like a douche-bag. ** Edward: Hasn’t met him, but has heard of his infamous narcissism. ** Mirelle Halifax: Knows her fairly well. They met at the barn Eliza rides at and Mirelle works at. Personality Eliza is a bit of an introvert. She doesn’t like striking up conversations with strangers, failing to see the point in engaging in useless smalltalk with someone she’ll never see again. Eliza often daydreams, wishing there was a little more to life than going to college, landing a job, and getting married. She networks best through association with her own friends, getting to know others by spending time with the group while staying within her comfort zone. She is, however, very loyal to the friends she does have and will go out of her way to lend a helping hand. She likes sketching and has a deep appreciation for art and music. She is quite open-minded, though firmly set in her own opinions. She holds a lot of respect for honest people, and feels most comfortable around those she trusts most and animals, especially horses. Eliza is quite honest, herself. Some would call her blunt, though she retains an acute sense of tactfulness that helps her avoid and solve arguments. She has always been mature and cultured, often the one to tell her friends, “No, we are not going to draw phalluses on the whiteboard. That’s stupid.” She’s a wallflower at parties, preferring to watch and listen rather than partake in the festivities (she does not drink). Eliza falls victim to intrusive thoughts frequently. If she is peeved at someone, chances are she’s ripping them apart in her head. She can’t explain why, but sometimes she suddenly sees images of herself attacking random people on the street in her mind’s eye. She isn’t quite as disturbed by these thoughts as she once was, though she is always cautious that her desire to maim people rarely gets out of hand. If unresolved, a conflict with someone could easily develop into a grudge. Little things annoy Eliza the most. These conflicts are usually too insignificant to warrant confronting someone about, but they fester in Eliza’s head, growing into something larger than they should be. She has a tendency to quickly judge loud sorority girls on the bus, glower in her seat, and count the ways she could dismember them with kitchen utensils. Likes Reading, horseback riding, drawing (especially horses and fantasy stuff), writing stories, fencing, dissecting things in biology, and daydreaming. Dislikes Not having her work up to par. Eliza is a bit of a perfectionist. She also can’t stand people who don’t think their actions or opinions through. Stupid people annoy her to no end. So do people who can’t spell or write in complete sentences. Power When Eliza’s spitefulness gets out of hand she transforms into varying degrees of her wolf-form. As she tiers up, her wolf form becomes stronger and quicker. The form’s appearance also changes with each tier up. When she’s in this form it becomes difficult for her to control her overwhelming urges to hurt people. She can only activate this form if she can drum up enough loathing for someone or something to transform. So, if a close friend were to have just betrayed her, she might not be able to get angry enough to turn into her wolf form. Has the potential to be extremely vicious/merciless. High pain tolerance. Very good at ambushing prey from the shadows. Does not like cats or domestic dogs when in wolf-form. She becomes very moody around the moon’s full phase of the lunar cycle. She can change back at will, provided she has a decent handle on her spitefulness. Tier 1 Eliza becomes very prone to violence and difficult to control. She can still speak coherent English, but her voice becomes a little deeper and gruffer. Her teeth sharpen/lengthen, and her nails transform into claws. Eye color changes to yellow. Her strength, stamina, and speed increase, and her senses heighten. Eliza relies on her instincts more than usual in this form. Tier 2 Yellow eyes. Eliza becomes quite sadistic and animalistic. She grows blackish gray fur on her forearms, her hair shortens into a mane, her claws and teeth lengthen considerably, her skin darkens, and she grows gray/black wolf ears and a tail. Her voice deepens even more than her tier 1 form, and she must speak a little slower to be understood. She can now make wolf-noises; snarls, howls, growls, ect. Stamina/strength/speed/wolf senses increase. She moves and acts much more like an animal than a human. Tier 3 Eliza develops piercing yellow eyes. She becomes much larger and looks far more like a wolf than a human. Her voice is very deep and growly, and she must speak very slowly to be understood by humans. Wolf-noises. It is considerably difficult for Eliza to control her animalistic instincts in this form. Stamina/strength/speed/wolf senses increase. She can see in the dark very well. When in her tier 3 form, she prefers to be out at night or in a dark place. Thickly forested areas, alleyways, or basements/buildings under construction are ideal. (I did not draw this) Tier 4 This form seems to be made out of billowing, smoky blackish purple shadows. The only things that seem substantial about Eliza’s shadow form are her glowing purple eyes and white teeth. She cannot speak to humans and is only able to make echo-y, ethereal wolf noises. She keeps her large size from tier 3, however, her form is not solid. It is extremely hard for Eliza to keep her wits about her and resist giving in to her savage animal instincts. Has 4 tails. Stats increase, per usual. When in this tier’s form, she can blend in with shadows and use them to travel around undetected. The only indication that she is hiding in the shadows is a slight purple/blackish ripple. She prefers to be out at night or in dark spaces when in this form. Dark Form Very similar to tier 4. Eliza’s body is much darker. She sort of looks like she’s made of black fire, and her shadowy form looks kind of stringy and smoky. (I’ll upload a picture of what I mean). She has horns, and her eyes glow red. She loses all sense of humanity and operates purely on animal instincts. She attacks on sight regardless of who or what crosses her path. She absolutely cannot resist the smell of blood. Dark form Eliza can also hide in shadows and tries very hard to stay out of daylight. She makes echo-y, demonic wolf sounds, and is very defensive. Cornering her in this form is not advisable. Appearance Long red/orange hair. She likes to keep it up in a bun, pony-tail, or braid. She rarely wears her hair down. She has hazel eyes. She often wears tall black boots, flats, skinny jeans, t-shirts, and jackets. When she’s feeling lazy, she likes to wear big sweatshirts and yoga/sweat pants. Her skin is fairly pale, and she is about average height. Outfit 1: Other She goes out to a barn just outside the city limits every weekend to ride. She has competed in a few show jumping competitions, but mostly just rides casually. Since she rides, she is quite skilled with riding and dressage whips (though she’d never use one improperly on a horse). If someone were to catch her off guard while she had a crop in her hand, she could do some serious damage. She is also a member of the fencing club. Both of these activities keep her in good physical condition.